Rima
|Affiliation = |Innocence = Rishi |Innocence 2 = See What Hasn't Been Seen |Type = Unknown |Branch = |Branch 2 = |Weapons = Eyes of the Blind Seer |Race = Caucasian |Blood Type = B |Height = 165.1 cm (5'5") 170.2 cm (5'7") |Weight = 45.2 kg (99.8 lbs.) 51.6 kg (113.8 lbs.) 54.8 kg (120.8 lbs.) |Family = (adoptive mother) |Seiyu = Arisa Ogasawara |Voice Actor = Sherry Lynn}} Rima is a blind of the of the . She and serve as prophets for the Order. Background Rima was born blind to her poor parents, whom had connections with the . Her parents gradually became too poor to feed her or keep a home for her. In order to protect her, they left her on the doorstep of the European Branch where she was first discovered by the Gatekeeper, whom called her "cute" and tried to name her "Ares". Before he could do anything though, Komui Lee joined them and asked about Rima. The Gatekeeper introduces her as Ares, although promptly reveals that he doesn't know her name. Komui later took her inside and showed her to Hevlaska, whom named her Rima and become her mother. Hevlaska later manually bonded Rima to her Innocence. Appearance Rima is a blind Exorcist with short pink hair and dark red eyes which includes her actual eyeball, which finds fascinating. Despite her age, Rima is extremely skinny and has a pale complexion, making her resemble a flower which causes to consistently think she is fragile. Rima wears a light grey body-suit which covers the entirety of her body. The bodysuit has several diamond-shaped openings across her body, including over her chest, which tends to induce a blush from . Around her neck and wrists are golden bands, with three golden balls attached to her wristbands and approximately twelve attached to her neckband (including the two in the front), which were once used to restrain her. She also wears a light mauve-colored lipstick. When traveling around, she wears a red cloak to disguise herself in case she is recognized by Akuma. In addition, she wears a pair of matching boots in order to protect her feet. Personality Rima is a soft-spoken and often obedient personality, usually following any orders given to her by anyone of the Black Order. She is highly devoted to her work as a Seer and prophet, and takes her and Hevlaska's partnership quite seriously. She is not only devoted to her work as a Seer and prophet, but as an Exorcist as well. She strongly dislikes Akuma, and views it as her duty to liberate their souls. Rima claims herself as a pacifist, enjoying peace and never fighting. However, she is quite willing to die so that she can protect the Order. She also will readily use her Cure ability to heal her fellow Exorcists, even though the ability uses her life force. Rima seems to easily bond with others, especially animals, as a wolf, Hayate became her protector when he first saw her and later died when he demanded she use her Cure ability to heal herself. Personal Statistics *Education: 3 *Affinity: 0 *Battle Ability: 2 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 4 *Activeness: 1 Plot Powers & Abilities Precognition: Rima possesses the ability to see into the future, which is a direct result of her Innocence. Her precognition is different from Hevlaska's as Hevlaska's is the Cube, which stories prophecies while Rima can actually see the future. Rima can also touch a person and see their past as well, which she first used to see Riza Akaike's past in order to confirm that she had been the matriarch of the Noah Family and that she was on the side of the Black Order. Enhanced Skin: Rima's skin, though looking pale and fragile, is actually quite hard. Most lack the ability to "break" through her skin because of its strength, with the select few being , and . claims the skin as being harder than steel and more resilient than Allen's Cross α (alpha) when invoked. Cure: Cure is one of Rima's most prominent capabilities as well as her most costly. By using her life-force, Rima is able to reject any damage done to a living being. Though she has tried several times, Rima is unable to use her life-force to bring back the dead, as the heart and cells of the person have died. The risks involved in using the ability is immeasurable, as when she first used the ability to help Allen, her muscles deteriorated and she nearly died. According to Hevlaska, there is also the possibility of the destruction of her veins and bones. In some cases, she can use others' life-force in place of using her own and can use the ability to heal herself as well, as demonstrated when she used Hayate's life-force to heal herself. In order to use her cure ability, she sings a Latin song. The lyrics and their translation: Latin O magnum caelum et Oceane clemens, Accipe in bracchia tua hunc animum et huic omnes iniurias condona. Aperi mundo mentem tuam et corpus tuum et permitte te in via ad salvationem ambulare. Mala bona et mendacia vera facta sunt. Repone caput tuum in nive pura Domini, O Anime vulnerate. English Great sky and merciful Ocean, Receive this soul into your arms and pardon it all its wrongs. Open to the world your mind and body and permit yourself to walk on the road to salvation Evils have been made good and lies have have become true. Rest your head in the pure snow of the Lord, oh wounded Soul. Innocence Rishi (Japanese for Seer or Sage): Trivia *Rima's name means white antelope. **Hevlaska claims to have named her Rima because of its meaning "white antelope" relating to Rima's white skin and "grace of an antelope". Quotes Category:Females Category:Excorsists Category:Original Characters Category:European branch Category:Asian Branch